Game Night
by Ashton09
Summary: Bella's game night is a required event, and Beca suggests Uno. Maybe Chloe sitting next to her wasn't the best plan of the night.


**Author's Note** : So, I'm sure this idea has been done before, if not in this fandom yet, then definitely in every other fandom since the beginning of time. This is just my take on it, and I hope it's cute enough to make it past the "it's been done before" test.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for game night this week?" Chloe asks as the Bellas gather in the living room, smiling as she watched the other girls react. Game nights were required Bella activities now, and trying to fight Chloe on them never ended well for the instigator.

Beca had rolled her eyes when Chloe had started a weekly game night, only reluctantly agreeing that it could be a good bonding time for the girls. She'd changed her tune fairly quickly after the game of Twister that ended with the Bellas setting her and Chloe up, but she still liked to pretend to be a reluctant participant each week.

"Not Monopoly again, I don't care if we didn't actually finish the game last week, six hours was long enough" Stacie says, receiving emphatic nods of agreement from the others as Chloe pouts.

"But we could pick up where we left off! I kept track and everything" the redhead tries, looking at Beca with her most pleading gaze. It didn't matter that Stacie had voiced the opinion; Chloe knows Beca is the one she'll get to cave fastest.

"Chloe, we're not spending another six hours waiting for another two people to run out of money. I know you were winning, but the rest of us agreed to forfeit for a reason." Beca isn't meeting Chloe's eyes, knowing she'll probably cave if she does. The last thing she needs is to give the other girls more ammo to use when they tease her.

"But it's not really winning if you don't _actually_ win!" Chloe whines, stepping closer to her girlfriend as her pout deepens.

"Come on ginger, we already let you win, take the victory and call it good" Fat Amy calls from where she's looking through the game cabinet. "We've got all of the biggest games here, even though I don't think it's fair that you wouldn't let me bring some Tasmanian spice to the table."

"Amy, your game idea involved live tarantulas and two of the most poisonous snakes in the world" Beca tries to reason with her, knowing that it's easier to argue with Fat Amy than try to resist a Chloe pout. "What about playing Uno?" she asks as she walks to the cabinet, seeing the two decks.

She's not expecting the silence that meets her statement, each of the Bellas staring at her almost nervously. It makes Beca feel uncomfortable, and when she gets uncomfortable she also ends up getting stubborn, so with a forced smile, she bends to grab the decks and moves to the table.

"Beca, Uno is like the number one destroyer of friendships and relationships" Cynthia Rose finally says, as Beca struggles with the tape on the still sealed games.

"That's ridiculous" Beca says, finally managing to free one pack and holding it out for someone to shuffle. "It's a game, this is game night, and the whole point is to play games. And we're all adults who know this is just a game. It'll be fine"

The others share looks before hesitantly sitting down, Cynthia Rose picking up the first deck and shuffling quickly. They try to keep Chloe from sitting next to Beca, but the two of them are practically inseparable these days, and Chloe manages to be the first one sitting to Beca's right.

The first few turns go well, though Denise does flinch back a little when Lilly glares after being hit with a "draw two" card. The girls are starting to have fun, settling into the game and forgetting their earlier nervousness. It helps that Fat Amy has called pause twice to grab alcohol for the group, and they're all on their way to a pleasant buzz.

That's when Jessica hits Ashley with a red "skip" card, and the play passes to Chloe, who spends a long minute staring at her hand. She has no red cards, but does have a "wild draw four" card that she's been saving. With a quick glance at her girlfriend, Chloe sighs and places it on the discard pile, now not looking at Beca. "Um, blue" she says, not knowing exactly why she's so nervous about the play.

"Seriously, Chloe! I had three cards left!" Beca whines and Chloe is relieved to hear a teasing note in her voice that soothes her nervousness enough to let her raise her eyes. The brunette is shaking her head as she pulls the cards from the pile, but there's a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, so Chloe knows she's not really angry.

"It was all I had that matched!" she exclaims anyway, playing along with Beca's outburst. She knows the other girls aren't fooled, they all know each other too well by now, but Fat Amy does let out a low comment to Cynthia Rose that earns a loud burst of laughter from their end of the table.

"Yeah, yeah." Beca says with an eye roll, turning to Denise and waiting for the play. They go around the table once more, before Stacie hits Lily with a reverse and play comes back around to Beca, who looks at her hand with a grin. She can play a blue card to match Denise's, or she can play the blue "draw two" she'd drawn after Chloe hit her.

With a smirk, she lays down the "draw two" card, turning to see Chloe's reaction as she hears the others let out small gasps of surprise. Chloe is staring at the card, face blank like she hadn't expected it. "You hit me with a "draw two"?" she asks, looking up to see Beca smirking at her. "I bet you had a different match, too" she says, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend.

Beca shrinks back a little, there's a definite challenge in Chloe's eyes now, and she's beginning to see what the others meant about Uno being a destroyer of relationships. "You hit me with a "draw four" first!" she tries, not answering Chloe's accusation of having a different match.

"Because I had nothing else! It's on now, Beca. And one of you better have a reverse!" she snaps at the rest of the table, seeing them exchange whispers as they look at the two. She thinks she sees Cynthia Rose reach for her wallet, and shakes her head warningly before she can place a bet with Fat Amy.

There's an edge of tension around the table now, as Chloe smirks at Beca and play picks up again. When Beca does lay down a blue card on her turn, Chloe glares at her, trying to keep it lighthearted even as she feels irrationally betrayed. Fat Amy takes that chance to call another time out, this time coming back with a round of shots and bottle of tequila, skipping out on the beer entirely.

When Fat Amy plays a "reverse" card, Cynthia Rose elbows her in what was obviously supposed to be a subtle manner. "What, I didn't have another card to play!" Amy yells, rubbing her side.

"We weren't going to take sides!" Stacie says from the other side of Cynthia Rose, leaning around the woman to glare at Amy.

"I didn't take sides; I played the only card I could! Like I'd take sides here, that'd be like betting between a python and a croc, then trying to come between them! Even I'm not that good." Fat Amy isn't looking down at the end of the table where Beca and Chloe sit, but the rest of the girls are, some out of the corners of their eyes. Flo eventually plays a card, and when Ashley plays her card, it's almost hesitant.

Chloe immediately slaps down a "skip" and a few of the girls let out a small sigh of relief, having expected a "draw" card. Beca just rolls her eyes, sitting back and looking at the pile in front of her. When play gets to Ashley, she hesitantly lays down a "skip", shooting Chloe an apologetic smile.

Beca looks at her cards, smirking as she lays down a "reverse" of her own thanks to an earlier color switch. Chloe stares at her for a moment, then back down at her cards, before slowly starting to draw cards from the deck trying to find one she can play. Beca slowly pales with every card Chloe has to draw, not having expected that Chloe might have a card to play, or that it would take her six draws before she found one to play.

The night goes on, Beca and Chloe trying to one up each other with their cards, and the other girls trying to avoid taking sides as much as possible. The bottle of tequila steadily drains, and despite the tension, most of the Bellas are starting to enjoy the night, catching Stacie before she can call Uno, and laughing whenever someone makes Lilly glare.

The game eventually wraps up, Flo having snuck in a win while the others were focused on Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy debating music genres, both well past tipsy as they gesture to make their points.

"So, round two?" Chloe asks, looking around the table. Eight pairs of eyes look at her in shock, before turning to Beca, who has her head buried in her hands.

"Um, pretty sure we're all gonna head to bed, let you two decide who's sleeping where" Cynthia Rose eventually says, standing with a definite wobble. The other girls follow suit, some quicker than others as they all realize how much alcohol they've actually had throughout the game. Somewhere around thirty minutes in, Beca and Chloe had gotten particularly intense, hitting each other with back to back "draw two" and "draw four" cards as it hit their turns. Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, and Stacie had at one point started a drinking game for every time one of them drew a card, and only stopped when the realized it might get dangerous for their health.

After the other Bellas have left the room, Beca finally raises her head from where she's been hiding it in her hands. "Are you mad at me?" she asks almost pitifully, staring up at Chloe with a sad look on her face, all trace of the competitive woman gone.

Chloe thinks about it for a minute, leaving the table and sitting on the couch, trying not to smile as Beca stumbles after her. "You hit me with a "draw two" even though you already had a blue card" she finally says, pouting a little at the memory.

"I know, but you'd hit me with a "draw four", and I just felt really competitive for a minute." Beca says, settling next to Chloe on the couch, a careful amount of space between them. She hadn't had to sleep on the couch after an argument with Chloe yet, or more specifically in her own bed rather than Chloe's, and she didn't really want the first time she did to be because of a game.

"I told you though, I didn't have anything else to play" Chloe says in a small voice, not looking at Beca. Suddenly Beca is afraid Chloe thinks that she's somehow upset _Beca_ , and even more than a little drunk, Beca knows she definitely started things tonight.

"I know, Chloe, I promise. I shouldn't have hit you with the "draw two", or that "reverse" where you had to draw like half the deck." She's desperate to apologize, not wanting Chloe to be upset with her anymore.

"Beca, it's a game, you were just playing the game. I know that." And Beca knows it's just a game, and that she'd played according to the rules, but she's pretty sure there's some kind of unwritten rule somewhere about hitting your girlfriend with a "draw two" card for no reason.

"I know it's just a game, but that was still a dick move, and I don't want you to be mad at me" Beca admits after a minute, scooting closer to Chloe. "I'm sorry, Chlo. I shouldn't have started it."

Chloe looks at her for a moment, before the laughter starts. Beca just stares in shock, not expecting laughter of all responses. She sees Chloe try to stop multiple times, but every time the redhead starts to calm down, she looks up at Beca and dissolves in laughter again.

"What's so funny" Beca finally asks, getting frustrated with Chloe apparently laughing at her.

Chloe has to force herself to take a few deep breaths before she can answer. "Were we really just fighting about a card game?" she manages to ask before laughter takes her again.

Beca has to think about it for a minute, before realizing just how absurd the situation is. She joins Chloe in laughter, closing the rest of the distance between them as she leans into her girlfriend's side. "Oh god, we were" she gasps out as she laughs.

"We'd probably better stay away from Mario Kart" Chloe says when they've started to calm down, and both sit for a minute to consider that before looking at each other and losing it again.


End file.
